1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive apparatus for a vehicle auxiliary device that drives an auxiliary device mounted in a vehicle using one of two drive sources.
2. Background Information
There is known in the art a drive apparatus for a vehicle auxiliary device that has a transmission mechanism comprising pulleys provided on each of an engine crankshaft, a motor output shaft, and a compressor drive shaft, and a belt slung around the pulleys and drives auxiliary devices such as a compressor (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-201975).